Her Perfect Match
by TheLyonesse
Summary: Anwen Park has been convinced to sign up to high-end dating agency by her cousin Nadia. Eros promised to find "True love... guaranteed" but Anwen has already found her perfect match; Damien Nazario Perfect Match AU - MC X Damien


Anwen Park was not a nervous person by nature, in fact, some might say she was overly confident. Her attitude had often landed her in trouble, but those who knew her knew that she was a good soul. She could often talk herself out of any situation and never backed down from a challenge. Tonight though… tonight she was a bag of nerves. As she stood and surveyed herself in the full-length mirror, the way her emerald green dress clung to her curves, formal enough for the event in hand, but the thigh-high slit giving away just the right amount sexiness, she found herself criticising her features. Her slim, heart-shaped face that was smattered in freckles, her large, round eyes that were neither green nor blue, just a mash-up of both colours that collided like a watercolour on brilliant white. Her small, elfin nose where her freckles met in a frenzy, her full, pouting mouth that some would pay good money for; and then there was her hair… thick, luscious and curly and the deepest auburn red. To the outside world, she was striking; tall and slim, but with rounded hips and full breasts. There wasn't an inch of her flawless, porcelain skin that wasn't painted in freckles; a feature she adored. Tonight, she was confident in how she looked, she had dressed her absolute best; her dress clung tightly to every one of her curves; her unruly hair had been tamed into a plaited updo, with tendrils framing her demurely made-up face; her luscious, scarlet lips betraying her intentions. Whilst she may have looked confident, her stomach had taken on a life of its own, tumbling and swimming around inside, threatening to escape at any moment. She wasn't sure where the nerves had come from, or at least _when_ they had come from, but she knew _who_ they had come from. Anwen had known Damien Nazario for almost five years, had spoken to him almost daily since they met and had spent at least one night a week with him and Nadia since. There was no denying that Damien was handsome… in Anwen's mind he was a god; tall, dark and handsome. He had taken her breath away the first time she had met him and reduced her to bumbling bag of nerves. Yes, Damien made Anwen nervous and tonight, she was more nervous than ever. She took her favourite perfume and anointed herself with its English pear and freesia fragrance and smiled; she would do. She grabbed her clutch from her bed, tucked her phone inside it and headed out the door; grabbing her coat on the way out.

The taxi drive from her flat to the venue didn't take very long and she found herself inside the gallery less than ten minutes after leaving. It was full, bustling with happy looking people bonding over the free champagne and Nadia's beautiful artwork which adorned the walls. Upbeat, trendy music played quietly in the background, as waiters carrying trays laden with drinks and canapes made their way slowly around the room. Anwen had always known her cousin was talented, but still felt the pride swell in her chest when she held an opening. As Anwen hung up her coat, grabbed some champagne and made her way along the various walls which displayed the paintings, she could see a great number of them had already been purchased; yes, Nadia had outdone herself this time.

"Anwen!" her cousin's familiar high-pitched squeal rang out clearly over the din of the venue and Anwen turned to see her pushing her way through the crowd as she made her way over. She couldn't help but laugh at the look of absolute ferocity that emanated from her very petite cousin.

"You made it" she smiled breathlessly as she reached her, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"I wouldn't have missed it, Nadia, you know that. Look at all of this, it's amazing!" she gestured around the venue, at all the people who had come to see her cousin's art show.

"I know! I have no idea how this happened. I mean, I'm not going to argue, I'm grateful, but… wow!" Nadia smiled wide, grabbing Anwen's hands as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"What's gotten into you?" Anwen asked, narrowing her eyes at her suspiciously "You're far more Elle Woods than normal" Nadia laughed and punched her playfully on the arm, before taking her hands again and looking at her, her expression serious.

"Anwen… I met someone…" she chewed her bottom lip, as she always did when she was nervous, looking over to her right. Anwen followed her gaze and noticed a tall, blonde man mirroring Nadia's nervousness perfectly. She smiled as she met her cousin's gaze again.

"Introduce us Thumbelina" this earned a scowl from Nadia as she folded her arms and pulled herself up to her full height.

"Look here Sasquatch, you use that name in front of him and I swear down, I will kick you in the shins!" she narrowed her eyes at Anwen, daring her to challenge her.

"Alright Bilbo, no need to get aggressive" Nadia burst out laughing, shoving her cousin hard as she grabbed her hand and led her over to where the gentleman was standing. He straightened himself up nervously as they approached, his face lighting up as he his eyes came to rest on Nadia; a warm smile spreading across his handsome features.

"Steve, I'd like you to meet my cousin and best friend, Anwen" he held out his hand to Anwen, which she took with a smile.

"Anwen, hey… Nadia has told me so much about you. I've been desperate to meet you, but I've been busy at the animal shelter. Couldn't get away" he wrapped an arm around Nadia, pulling her close. Nadia, in return, beamed up at him with pride. It was hard not to smile at the obvious affection between the two. Anwen was happy her cousin had finally found someone who made her smile.

"Do you work at the animal shelter?" she asked, genuinely interested

"Oh no, Steve is an investment banker" Nadia interrupted, placing a hand gently on his chest "he just volunteers there when he can… amazing right?" her warm eyes turned eagerly to Anwen, the pride evident there. Anwen smiled as she listened to an elongated version of the "he's so amazing, no, she's so amazing" scenario, before Steve excused himself to check on the canapes he had prepared for the event; Nadia watching him leave with puppy dog eyes.

"So… he bakes?" Anwen asked playfully

"He fucking bakes Anwen, he _bakes_!" the pair burst out laughing for a moment before Nadia turned to Anwen seriously, chewing her bottom lip "So what do you think?"

"He's tall, he's handsome, he's charming and he bakes…. What's the catch? Tiny dick?"

"Anwen! Oh my god!" Nadia blushed furiously, trying to hide her embarrassment behind her laughter "I wouldn't care even if he did…. I know it's corny, but I'm so happy right now I could burst. I haven't stopped smiling since I met him. I'm serious, my face hurts"

"Where on Earth did you even find him? Guys like that do not exist in the real world"

At this Nadia stopped smiling, an unreadable look passing across her pretty face.

"You have to promise not to judge," she said seriously; all previous humour was gone from her voice

"I can't promise that… I mean if you met him at a strip club, we're going to have to have a talk" Anwen smiled, trying to break the sudden tension that had fallen between the two.

"I did not meet him at a strip club Anwen!" a look of fury quickly flashed over Nadia's face, causing Anwen to hold her hands up in defeat "I met him through a matchmaking service"

"A matchmaking service?" Anwen couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice. Her cousin did not need a matchmaking service. She was a beautiful, tiny package of success, fearlessness and talent. She was an absolute catch and most definitely did not need to spend money to find a date.

"Yes! They're a super exclusive service, very selective with their clients, they'd probably even accept a giantess like you for their books" she smirked, the humour returning

"A giantess? Like Hagrid?"

"Hmm, maybe slightly hairier" she winked, reaching into her clutch and pulling out an ultra-sleek business card. Anwen accepted it, turning it over in her hands and examining it. It was matte silver, with a modern, graphic 'E' emblazoned in the centre. Beneath it displayed the details of a company called _Eros_ and the contact details.

"You should try them out" Nadia encouraged "It's been four years since Mark, maybe it's time to move on… find happiness for yourself"

"You think I'm still hung up on Mark?" Anwen asked in disbelief. Mark was a man she had dated for around six months just over four years ago and the relationship had fizzled out quickly; about six months after she met Damien. Mark had turned out to be unfaithful and just a general prick and Anwen couldn't get her thoughts to stop straying to Damien. She hadn't dated since as she had not yet found a man who measured up to a certain P.I.

"Well, what other reason could you have for being single all this time?"

"Lots of reasons Nadia! None of them is Mark I can assure you!" Anwen tried not to let her temper flare. She could see why Nadia could think that, but no woman in her right mind would be hung up over a person like Mark.

"Just promise you will try them, for me"

"Don't pull that card, Nadia. Matchmaking is not for me, I don't believe a company can guarantee to find you true love"

"I'd be inclined to agree with her!" a voice from behind her chipped in. Anwen's heart flipped as the familiar voice caressed her, the low, dulcet tones licking her ears. Every hair on the back of her neck stood on end as he drew closer; his familiar musky aftershave filling her senses. She turned, mentally preparing herself, and there he was; magnificent in his tuxedo, his dark brown hair falling over his face, stopping just above his deep brown eyes. The familiar pang started in her stomach and she couldn't form words.

"You look incredible Park" he smiled, his eyes travelling over her dress, locking on hers "I didn't realise we were dressing like celebrities, I would have worn my good suit" he winked at her and the all too familiar flush crept up over her face. Damien leant in close, placing his hand gently on her arm as he did so "the blush sets the outfit off beautifully Anwen" he whispered, dangerously close to her ear, sending shivers all the way down her body. Anwen stepped back, clearing her throat and trying to regain some control over her thoughts that were dancing all over the place.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Nadia teased, dragging them back to the present. Damien stepped further away, taking a sip of his champagne, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

" _Ahem…_ Congratulations on the show Nadia, it's wonderful" he kissed her on the cheek and Anwen felt a tug of jealousy in her stomach that she quickly pushed away. "Anwen, don't tell me Nadia has got you drinking in all this matchmaking bullshit. You, of all people, don't need some fancy matchmaking service"

"Well… I- Umm… I mean… I wouldn't say I believe it… exactly. But Nadia is very persuasive, and I haven't anything to lose right?" what was wrong with her? It was like every time she was around him some tap opened in her brain and everything just spilt out. It was a constant battle to keep swimming above the feeling of drowning around him. She was nothing more than an incoherent mess.

"Anwen, Damien is hardly the Casanova of the dating world. Don't listen to him. He's like the Grinch!" Nadia scowled at Damien who merely raised his glass to her before taking a sip "I'll schedule you an appointment. They're amazing, they'll find you someone"

"Fine" Anwen sighed in defeat "I'll try them. I'll go on one date, but that's it!" Nadia squealed before pulling her in for a hug. Over Nadia's shoulder, Anwen saw Damien run his hands through his hair and finish the rest of his champagne in one swig, before grabbing another from a passing waiter.

"Keep your guard up Park" he muttered, not looking at her "I couldn't find any information about them… anywhere. Pack pepper spray or at least hold your keys in your hand like a claw when you're walking home"

Anwen nodded at him and he inclined his head slightly in return before turning and walking back through the crowd.

At the end of the night when the last painting had been sold and the last glass of champagne had been drunk and Nadia had given a slightly tipsy speech thanking everyone for their support, it was time to go home. Anwen said her goodbyes to Nadia and Steve and grabbed her coat from the concierge, making her way toward the door.

"Let me walk you home Park" Damien had caught up with her, his own jacket pulled tight around him.

"Sure" she smiled, falling into step beside him as they made their way into the chill night air. For a moment they walked without saying a word, enjoying the companionable silence between them, until Damien stopped and turned to her, his expression serious.

"You buy into this whole Eros thing?" his voice was low and quiet.

"No" Anwen said simply, not needing more than a moment to think about it. She knew it would be useless, she knew her perfect match had already been found; he was standing right in front of her. She wanted to scream it at him, shake him, make him see that nobody would ever compare to him. But they had a strong and wonderful friendship and Anwen did not want to ruin that. She was constantly on a ledge with him, too scared to take the leap, but not wanting to stay put.

"Then why are you allowing yourself to be set up?" Anwen was sure there was a hint of annoyance in Damien's voice, though his face didn't betray him.

"You tell me Poirot" she replied with a smile

"Poirot was a detective" Anwen could see the ghost of a smile on his lips

"What's the difference?"

"What's the difference? I mean really-" he stopped as realisation sank in, she was teasing him "Ah… well, if you ask me Miss Park, you're allowing yourself to be set up because you're afraid"

"Afraid of what exactly?" Anwen allowed the amusement to spill out _"Oh Damien, how wrong you are"_ she thought with a smile.

"Afraid that you will be alone forever, afraid that you won't find your soul mate… am I close?" he stepped closer to her, close enough that her thoughts began to scramble. Her eyes searched his, searching for whatever he wasn't saying, a clue, an emotion… anything.

"Nowhere near" she whispered, as he stepped even closer. He was close enough that she could smell him, that all too familiar scent that washed over her; comforting her. A shiver ran through her body.

"Are you cold? You're shivering" he stepped even closer to Anwen, placing his firm hands upon her arms and rubbing them gently. His hands upon her, even through clothing, was enough to send her dizzy.

"I… umm… _ahem_ " the words didn't come, her mind was swimming, filled only with thoughts of Damien and his touch, no matter how small. Another shiver ran through her body, and though she tried her hardest to hide it, Damien released her, leaving her body crying out in protest. In just a moment, he had undone his jacket, removed it and draped over her shoulders. Anwen allowed herself to be cocooned in Damien, his presence surrounding her. She pulled the coat tight around her and let out a happy sigh.

"You know D, I'm not afraid of being alone. I'm more afraid of staying with the wrong person just because I don't want to be alone. I have nothing to lose going through Eros and I guess, maybe, something to gain" she knew she was lying, but she wasn't ready to tell Damien how she felt, not ready to potentially sacrifice their friendship. Damien seemed to accept the answer and nodded at her before walking on ahead. Anwen allowed herself to hang back a little, enjoying the fine form of Damien Nazario in suit trousers before jogging to catch up with him. The rest of the walk home was spent in silence, each of them stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.


End file.
